


Good Night, Sweet Prince

by mogar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Short, brothers cuddle idk, dave smells like apple juice, hehehhehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>strider cuddles hheehehe im almost sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> oops i just  
> wanTED TO WRITE CUDDLES BADLY

You will bury your face in his broad shoulder, your expression soft and breathing steady. Your amber eyes shall glide shut as your nose nuzzles into his bare, freckled skin, and you’ll take in the scent of what is most likely apples in each breath. His heavy fingers will glide through your messy, platinum hair and you’ll repay with a soft smile, secretly hoping he doesn’t manage to pick it up. The pads of your slender fingers shall occasionally run laps across his firm back, and you’ll notice every scar he has gained over the years, some from before you were born, some from after.

You would have memorised each one.

Sometimes, you will be able to get a hold on at least one of his rough hands, and your fingers will interlock securely. He’ll squeeze your humble hand, as to remind you he is here, and you are safe. His tepid breath brushes over your creamy skin, and you shudder at the contact, maybe even grabbing at his bare skin with your fingers if he gets a sweet spot, your moan muffled by your mouth on his skin.

He might count your freckles, from the ones layering your cheeks to the ones just dusting your forearms. He eventually gives up, just saying you have more than a million freckles. Honestly, if he would’ve told you that when you were younger, you’d have believed it. Back then, he was always right.

You’ll mouth ‘I love you’ into bare patches of buttermilk skin, your lips tracing the words gently several times. He might return the gesture, or he might just hold you tighter, if possible. 

You will place lazy kisses on the edges of his plump, pink lips when you begin to drift away from the day’s consciousness. He’ll simply smile and give you a peck on the forehead as he pulls your fringe away. You’ll be lulled to sleep by his unwavering heartbeat meeting your ears.

You’ll have sweet dreams.


End file.
